Divine Intervention
by ihli
Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**A/n **

**Hello all, **

**This story is set in my Reality TV universe. Because of this Hotch/Reid is an established couple. **

**For the record, this story was about 90% complete before I saw the season 8 episode God Complex. I must have been tapped into the collective unconsciousness or something. Fortunately, I went in a different direction. **

**I posted a bit about writing this story over on my blog. .com. (Well, I'm gonna once I post this chapter so I can link to it.)**

**Please review. **

**-Ihli**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 1

When Derek Morgan didn't show up for work on Monday morning, Spencer Reid was not particularly worried, but he was surprised. Morgan was a dedicated agent who took his job very seriously and would not just miss work.

The young agent stood and walked up the stairs to the office of his lover, and boss, Aaron Hotchner, and knocked on the open door so as not to startle the unit chief who was deep in concentration.

Hotch looked up and smiled. "How can I help you, Reid."

"Has Morgan called in? He hasn't arrived yet."

The corners of Hotch's lips fell, and his Death Glare snapped into place.

"No, he hasn't. I'll have Garcia locate him." Reid sighed in relief. The technical goddess would find her favorite flirting partner.

CMCMCMCMCM

But she didn't, or more correctly, she couldn't. He had vanished and soon the team was working the case. It didn't look good.

He wasn't in his apartment, and the front door was unlocked. Forensics went over the place with a fine tooth comb but could find no trace of finger prints. His cell phone, wallet, and keys were on the table beside the bed. His gun was still locked in its safe. It was hard to say if anything was missing, but a few shelves seemed unusually empty.

Reid spotted a drop of something on Morgan's bed sheet and had it tested. It was thiopenzine ― a powerful sleep agent and highly controlled substance. There was no reason for Morgan to have access to such a powerful drug. It was the type that would only be given under medical supervision, likely by an anesthetist.

Two hours later, the team gathered in the conference room. Garcia found the next clue. A supply of thiopenzine had been stolen from Holy Cross Hospital three months earlier.

Prentiss leaned into the table. "Why would the unsub steal the drug and then wait three months to use it?"

"Perhaps the theft was a crime of opportunity. He didn't have a plan," JJ speculated.

Reid hands waved in the air. "No, that drug is heavily regulated; stealing it took planning and effort."

Garcia's fingers danced over her keyboard. "I checked over the hospital recordings from that night. Whoever did this was able to take the drugs without leaving any evidence. I can't find any signs that the video was tampered with."

"Garcia, did anyone seem to take too long to get the medications they signed out?" Reid asked

"Actually, now that you mention it, this guy did." A few taps and a click, and the video started playing as a man entered the secured area. "Dr. Henderson, a visiting physician from Mass General. He's been in four times over a five hour period."

"Look at the way he's holding his body. He's shielding what he's doing from the camera." Reid added.

The keys clicked again as the technical goddess worked her special brand of computer magic. "Voila, this is Dr. Henderson's file."

A picture appeared on the screen of a balding man in his late fifties; what little was left of his hair was white; his face wrinkled. A pair of glasses was perched on his nose.

JJ shook her head. "That's not the same person. Yet, he used Henderson's key card access."

They looked again. The man in the video had dark brown hair and didn't wear glasses.

"Garcia, see if you can get an ID for this man," Hotch ordered.

"I'm running the recognition program now," she pressed enter with a flourish. "But we only got a part of his profile. This will take the computer some time."

"None of this explains why he waited three months," JJ added.

"Garcia, check to see if there have been other kidnappings in the area where thiopenzine was found at the scene. Include Maryland and the district," Rossi requested.

"You got it." The tap-tapping on the keys seemed faster than was possible. "Oh God…"

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"There have been four kidnappings in the last three months where traces of thiopenzine were found at the crime scene. Three of the victims turned up dead a week later. One is still status unknown and oh…" Garcia paused, her hand to her mouth. "The unsub mutilates them. Two were missing organs; one was missing limbs."

JJ's face tightened. "This case is in our back yard. Why wasn't it brought to our attention before this?"

"Oh…because no one has linked them together. The victimology is all over the map. Look."

Garcia started reading off the statistics; her eyes wide, and a tremor in her voice. "Victim number one, Ting Chun, age eighteen, four foot eleven. Black haired female from China, here in the US at George Washington University. She was returned without kidneys, heart, lungs, or eyes. The file says police are looking for black market organ sales but have no leads."

The team took a moment to study her photo before the next one was displayed.

Garcia read the next set of data. "Victim number two, Archibald Weston, age thirty-two, five foot ten, dark haired, Caucasian. Also missing kidneys and heart. Autopsy showed signs some kind of surgery before death. It looks like they were implanting something near his stomach but his body seems to have rejected it, that was listed as cause of death."

Reid skimmed the files in front of him, committing all of the details to memory.

Garcia continued the depressing litany. "Victim number three, Theresa Haggard, age twenty-two, five foot four, black haired, African-American. Still missing."

Prentiss's mouth turned down at the corners, as she skimmed the data.

Garcia changed the image again, speaking in a shaky voice. "Victim number four, Sanjai Patel, age thirty, five foot seven, black haired, from India. Found with hands and feet removed at the wrists and ankles. The wounds were surgical; he clearly survived and there were signs of healing. Oh…his body had three kidneys. One was clearly a transplant."

Reid shifted in his seat. "We need to have the ME see if the transplanted kidney belonged to any of the other victims."

"He was found without a heart or liver." Garcia grimaced.

Rossi looked at the file before him. "You're right; victimology is all over the map. We have to assume he took these people for a reason."

Hotch turned to his lover and subordinate. "Reid, start profiling the victims, see if there is something that links them, and include Morgan."

Reid nodded, determination painting his face.

Satisfied with his response, Hotch focused on Rossi and JJ. "Check out the dump sites for the three that have been returned." The two agents started packing up, preparing to leave.

Hotch started to gather his own file. "Prentiss, let's go meet with the family for the victim that is still missing."

"Ah, Hotch."

"Yes, Garcia?"

"A med student, Amy Sellars just checked in at Holy Cross. She says she was kidnapped and surgically altered. Her hand has been surgically removed and replaced with another hand." She also appears to have some kind of stomach wound.

"Rossi, with me, we're going to the hospital. Prentiss go with JJ to the dumpsites."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**A/n **

**Hello all, **

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the opening. **

**20000 WPM – I post a new chapter every 2 days. This story has 15 chapters. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**-Ihli**

Chapter 2

Rossi and Hotch arrived to find that Amy Sellars was still being examined, so they settled down for the wait. Waiting wasn't good for Hotch. He had been able to compartmentalize when he was busy. Focus on the case, not on his missing agent.

Why had Morgan been taken? What was the story with this unsub? Would Morgan be killed? How had Amy Sellars escaped? Would she remember something useful?

Hotch considered the look on his lover's face during the briefing. Spencer was frightened. Morgan was one of his best friends, almost a brother. He hated to see Spencer in pain and he wasn't going to lose a team member on his watch.

"We'll get him back, Aaron." Rossi placed a hand on Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch tried to school his expression. "I know―it's what we do."

Doctor Quentin walked up to the two agents.

"It's was pretty messy in there. She had her hand surgically replaced. We are running the DNA tests you requested, but given the size and skin color, I would say it came from Sanjai Patel. She also had one of her kidneys and her uterus removed."

"Her uterus?" Rossi's eyes widened.

"Yes, and both ovaries."

Hotch had never heard of a uterine transplant. "Is there a need for a donor uterus?"

Quentin was quick to respond. "There is research being performed; I even read about one successful transplant in 2011, but it's still very much an experimental procedure."

"When can we see her?" Hotch asked.

"She's in 215." Quentin gestured down the hall. "But she's on a fair amount of medication for the pain. The surgery that was done to her was extremely invasive." Quentin started to move away from the two agents but stopped and turned. "One more thing, the hand appears to be fully connected and her body is showing no signs of rejection even though there was no evidence of the appropriate medications in her body. Whoever did this was a certified genius."

CMCMCMCMCM

The two agents entered the hospital room. A single bed was in the middle with a short blond woman, about five foot two. An IV dripped into her arm, while a heart monitor beeped with comforting regularity.

Rossi stepped forward introducing himself and Aaron and began asking questions in a gentle voice.

Amy grimaced in pain and her voice trembled. "I never saw his face. I begged him to let me live, but he never looked at me."

Hotch wanted to leave this woman to heal, but knew they had to continue questioning her for Morgan's sake.

Rossi took her natural hand. "What did he look like?"

She turned her head to look at Rossi. "He wore surgical scrubs and a mask and one of those caps."

"Describe the room he brought you to."

A tear rolled down her cheek and her voice caught in her throat. "When I woke up, I was on a hospital bed, with side rails. I was hooked up to machines - I could hear the blip of the heart monitor. My arms and legs were tied to the rails. The room was surrounded in hanging plastic. I could feel the sting of an IV in my wrist. He left at that point."

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't. I woke up in an ambulance. It brought me here. My stomach hurt so bad. They said … I'll never have kids." Tears streamed down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**A/n **

**Hello all, **

**Anyone else excited for the episode of Glee tonight? (I know different fandom.)**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

**-Ihli**

Chapter 3

Derek Morgan moaned and opened his eyes slowly. His head pounded, and the too bright light above bore down on him. He heard the beep of a heart monitor as he looked at the pristine white ceiling. Something pinched the back of his hand. He tried to lower his arms, but they were stuck above his head, some kind of cuff held him in place.

He turned his head to the side and was greeted with the sight of silver bars, like a hospital bed. _What the fuck? _Through the bars, he could see plastic hung like drapes around him.

He tugged some more on his arms, testing the strength of the restraints when a partially obscured face came into view wearing surgical scrubs.

A deep voice spoke, with a pleased assurance. "Ah…you're awake. Good."

Morgan looked up at the bloodshot brown eyes that were all that was visible above the surgical mask and below the cap. "Where am I?"

The voice had a reverent tone, like a man speaking from a pulpit. "You have been chosen."

"Excuse me?" Morgan tried to keep the panic out of his voice. He knew he needed to analyze the situation and profile the unsub.

The sermon continued. "You have been chosen, Derek Morgan. You will be the vessel. 'I am the Alpha and the Omega, … who is, and who was, and who is to come, the Almighty,' Revelation chapter one verse eight."

Morgan tried to school his face but knew a hint of incredulity laced his voice. "Are you quoting scripture to me?"

Satisfaction rolled off of the man both in his body language and the terrifying smile that lit his eyes. "I knew you were worthy, my son. Now, I must do something that you may find distasteful. But all is as it needs to be."

Morgan looked up as the unsub moved closer. "Hey man … Please, let's talk about this."

The unsub's eyes were soft, almost blissed-out. "Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you."

Morgan struggled against his bonds as he flashed back to memories of Buford. The man would look like that, right before he raped Morgan. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to take what is needed." The unsub ran his hand gently over Morgan's forehead. "'For I am about to create new heavens and a new earth; the former things shall not be remembered or come to mind. But be glad and rejoice forever in what I am creating.'"

The unsub pulled up the hospital gown and exposed Morgan's genitals. He reached out and grasped the soft shaft.

"What the fuck? Don't touch me." _No, not again. _He thrashed against the cuffs, cutting himself as he tried to escape. "Get off me."

The unsub start stroking Morgan in the tug and pull that would normally arouse him but left him filled with loathing and disgust.

The unsub stopped. "Son, I will have your offering. I can cut your balls off and take what I need, but that would limit your ability to have more children. Now relax and let it happen."

_More children? I don't have any children. Oh shit._

Morgan prepared to fight as the unsub waved a gleaming scalpel before his eyes and held it close to his genitals. So, he stilled his struggles. As the stimulation began again, Morgan retreated to that place in his mind that was just his, where no one could touch him. He tried to pretend he was there with some lovely lady.

"Good. Very good, son. I am pleased. Now ejaculate for me."

Hearing the unsub's voice pulled him to the present for a moment. He almost lost his hard on, but he held the fantasy just a bit longer. As his semen sprayed out, he opened his eyes to see the unsub filling a cup, and a sense of dread filled him.

The unsub placed the cup of semen on a counter and lifted a syringe.

"Well done, my son. Now, we take the next step." He walked over to Morgan's hand, and Morgan turned to see an IV was connected. The syringe injected something into the tube.

"What? No… Please…Don't…" Morgan fought to keep his eyes open, but soon all he knew was blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**A/n **

**Hello all, **

**I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this. It's definitely not my usual type of Fic. I hope people are enjoying it.**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

**-Ihli**

Chapter 4

Morgan's eyes fluttered open.

Pain.

An aching throb filled his stomach. His arms were still suspended above his head.

"And our hope for you is firm because we know that just as you share in our sufferings, so also you share in our comfort."

Morgan lolled his head to the side to see the unsub still in the surgical scrubs now decorated with blood. "What?"

"Second Corinthians verses one through seven." The unsub's eyes were glazed with euphoria "Your discomfort is temporary and for the greater glory."

Morgan's eyes closed. He wished Reid was here. Reid would be able to put the quote in context, to figure out what it meant, but he was glad Reid wasn't here, too. For once, it wasn't his baby brother who was in trouble. "What…what did you do to me?"

"'Thus says God, the LORD, who created the heavens and stretched them out, who spread out the earth and what comes from it, who gives breath to the people upon it and spirit to those who walk in it.' Isaiah forty-two verse five."

Morgan gritted his teeth, the words coming out with conviction. "What. Did. You. Do?"

The unsub's eyes crinkled so Morgan knew he was smiling under the surgical mask. "It's very simple Agent Morgan…Derek. I have performed a miracle as only I can. I have made life in a lifeless vessel."

Morgan wondered what drugs he had been given because his mind felt sluggish and clouded. Nothing the man said seemed to make any sense. "What?"

The unsub leaned over and whispered in Morgan's ear. "You're pregnant," He held up a pregnancy test with two clear blue lines.

Buford had used him and abused his trust. His one comfort was that he could not get pregnant from that bastard's actions. "You're insane."

"'Remind God's people to obey rulers and authorities. Remind them to be ready to do what is good.' Titus three verse one"

_Back to the cryptic shit. _"You can quote scripture all you want, but you can't get blood from a stone."

"Oh, but I can. Believe me when I say that 'I am in the Father, and the Father is in me; or at least believe on the evidence of the miracles themselves.' John fourteen verse eleven. You are pregnant. I have placed the spark of life inside you and even now, it grows."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all, **

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people are intrigued. Some folks pointed out that these chapters are kinda short. That's just how they broke so I have decided to post two at a time. Chapter 6 should be up in a minute. Enjoy.**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

**-Ihli**

Chapter 5

It took several weeks, but eventually Morgan could sit up without severe pain in his stomach. The unsub had rigged the cuffs that bound him so that he could open them from remote. Once the unsub exited his room and bolted the door, Morgan was freed so he could move around. In fact, the unsub encouraged him to, for the good of the baby.

The unsub had a simple means of getting Morgan back into the cuffs. If he didn't submit, no food was brought.

As he healed, it was a relief to Morgan when he could use the bathroom for himself. It was still difficult to believe the unsub's assertion, but he had taken a sealed test and administered it to himself. The evidence of two blue lines was compelling.

After a couple of weeks, it became easier to believe because the nausea set in. He rarely vomited, but his stomach was unsettled all the time, and he had so much free time with little to distract him.

The only entertainment he had was a TV that had a BluRay player, a handful of movies that he recognized from his apartment, and a treadmill. The unsub wanted Morgan to exercise for the baby. When he "behaved," new movies and books were brought.

Even meals were boring. The unsub fed food that was beyond healthy. Lots of salads, brown rice, boiled chicken breasts, spinach and other green veggies and fruit. He was desperate for pears and ate every pear that was brought to him.

Then there was his reaction to milk. He could not be forced to drink milk. Just the sight of it made him nauseous. At first the unsub brought a glass with each tray. Morgan took one sniff and was certain the milk was bad. He ran for the small bathroom and vomited. Then he threw the milk down the sink and rinsed it down. By the third tray with bad milk Morgan tried asking the unsub.

"But isn't this marvelous son. You are having all of the classic symptoms. You must be grateful." The unsub spoke through a slot in the door.

"Classic symptoms?"

"Food aversions. Most women experience them, especially during early pregnancy. My miracle knows no bounds."

"This isn't a miracle; it's a nightmare." Morgan threw the glass of milk at the door. He regretted it almost immediately as he had to clean up the mess, and the room smelled of milk for days keeping him even more queasy than before.

The next tray that arrived had orange juice. "It's fortified with calcium. I've also added collard greens and increased the broccoli in your diet. That should give you the nutrients you need."

At least Morgan could stomach these things.

The idle time was torture and left far too much time for Morgan to contemplate his coming fatherhood. Would he be a good father? Would he even get the chance? What would the unsub do to him and his unborn child?

A fierce protectiveness welled up in Morgan. This was his child. The unsub had used his sperm. Morgan had to find a way to keep his baby safe. But what then? Even if he got them out of this, what would he do? He was an FBI agent. He had to travel for his job. Who would care for his baby? Sure Hotch and Reid made it work with Jack. They had Jessica. Who did he have?

Suddenly he smiled. Baby Girl would help. She would insist. He knew it and she didn't usually travel with them. When she did, he would have to find a way because he was not giving up this baby. He became determined to find a way to escape and keep his child from the unsub.

Sometimes he would imagine he was at the police station ready to give a profile about this narcissistic SOB who thought he was God or the second coming or something. The man was beyond delusional in Morgan's mind. Like God would really do something like this. God wouldn't need to.

This experience brought up memories of Buford, filling him with revulsion. In the worst moments he wondered if the unsub saw something of that in him. That was why he was chosen. He really was just the one getting fucked; why not get pregnant as well. And really what did he have to offer a kid? A life with an absent father who might be killed? No mother? Maybe he should just give the child up for adoption to a loving family. At least, the unsub wouldn't have his child. But the thought of giving up his baby, his flesh and blood, tear him up inside.

_Maybe, I'm selfish, but I want to know this child. I want a chance to love him or her._

The thoughts and feelings kept coming, mixed with the raging hormones, the fear of the unsub, the enforced idleness, and the feelings of helplessness. He had vowed to never be at another's mercy again. He had failed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all, **

**And here is Chapter 6 as promised.**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

**-Ihli**

Chapter 6

"Hands in the cuffs."

The routine was familiar to Derek after 3 months. He lay down on the bed and stretched up placing his hands in the cuffs. They clicked shut, imprisoning the agent.

The door opened and the unsub entered in medical gear as usual. Derek's heart raced. It wasn't meal time.

The unsub pulled up Morgan's gown exposing his belly. He palpitated the area where the uterus was and listened with his stethoscope. He drew a blood sample and then he left, returning with a rolling cart with a machine on it.

He positioned the cart so that Morgan could see it had a screen of some kind. Then he took a tube and squirted some cold gel onto Morgan's stomach. A hiss escaped his lips from the cool wet goo.

Then the unsub took a paddle-like device and started running it over his stomach.

"I see one baby."

Derek looked up at the monitor and there was a … blob, but what a blob. It had a head and a body and little arms and legs. It was floating around and the arms were fluttering about.

Derek's breath caught in his throat. This was his baby. It was inside of him, growing. A sense of love and protectiveness washed over him. He had to get through this and get his baby away from the unsub.

One of the arms started to move up and down, like the baby was waving at him, saying "Hi, Daddy." A tear drop rolled from his eye down his cheek. His baby.

"It's too soon to tell the gender." The unsub started taking measurements with the machine. "Everything appears to be progressing normally."

Normally. How was any of this normal? Derek Morgan had a pregnant uterus inside him. He was growing a baby with his own body. It was a miracle, but not the way the unsub thought.

"See this. It's the heart." The unsub had moved the paddle to show a throbbing part in the baby's chest.

"It's so fast."

"One hundred and fifty beats a minute. Just the way I intended."

It took Morgan a moment to realize he had replaced I in the common expression God intended, and he was sickened.

"Roll on your side. I need to do an internal ultrasound."

"What?"

"Do you need me to spell it out? I'm going to shove this wand up your ass."

Panic started to fill Morgan. No… No… Flashbacks to Buford, his hands on Morgan, his cock violating him. "No. Please." Morgan felt disgusted that he had uttered that out loud. He had given the unsub another lever to use against him. Damn hormones.

"Son, it's alright. This is just like a prostate exam. I need to check the baby from this angle."

More tears coursed down his face as the unsub pushed him onto his side. He tried to resist, but he didn't want to hurt the baby.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth trying to think of anything but what was happening…down there. He went to that place in his mind where nothing and no one could hurt him and he promised himself: This unsub would pay for all of this.

"The baby is in perfect health."

After the unsub left and Morgan was free, he started crying in earnest. The ordeal was over and the baby was healthy. My baby is healthy. It's over. Why am I crying? But Morgan knew. Damn hormones.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all, **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

**-Ihli**

Chapter 7

Emily pointed her gun as she entered the next room, looking for signs of the latest unsub. Her flashlight searched as she struggled to concentrate. Morgan had been gone for three months without a lead and the team had to take other cases.

She finished sweeping the room. "Clear."

She headed for the only other door. She tested the handle … locked. She called for the swat team who bashed the door in with a battering ram to find stairs leading down. Hotch joined her and soon they were face-to-face with a man dressed in army fatigues and combat boots about to slit a woman's throat. She would be victim number five.

Emily took aim. "Drop the weapon."

The unsub looked up. "But, I'm not finished."

Hotch's baritone filled the room. "Drop the weapon. This is over."

His head shook as the unsub pleaded, "My mission."

Hotch aimed his death glare. "Drop or we shoot."

The unsub ducked low and placed the knife and a gun on the ground and kicked them away. Emily moved in and cuffed him, then handed him over to the local LEOs.

As her adrenaline spike receded all she could think was. We caught another one, but not Morgan's. It was a sobering thought.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer Reid shrieked, "Morgan!"

Hotch awoke from a deep sleep to the cry of his lover.

Spencer's sweat slick hair was matted to his face as he threw his head from side to side. "No!"

Hotch placed his hand on the man beside him and shook. Speaking gently, "Spencer, babe. Wake up."

"Don't … no." Spencer moaned, his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids.

"Come on, babe. You're having a nightmare."

Spencer's eyes opened slowly, and he lunged at Hotch, wrapping his arms around him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It … it was Morgan. He was in an operating theater. His left leg was being amputated. The right and both arms were already gone. He was screaming while the unsub ate his flesh." Spencer shuddered, his face green.

Hotch smoothed the caramel strands of hair out of Spencer's face. "Oh, Babe. We have no indication that the unsub is a cannibal."

"I know. It just he's had Morgan for three months, 1 week, and 6 days and it's hard to not worry that the worst has happened.

CMCMCMCMCM

Rossi inspected the dump site. After almost four months victim number three, Theresa Haggard had been found. Based on his cursory examination, it was clear that she too had recently had surgery, the scar on her chest still a livid red but healing.

The unsub had been angry when he dumped her, Rossi was certain. Her body hadn't just been dumped it had been tossed and kicked. Like the unsub was angry that she had not met his needs.

He hoped the full autopsy would lead to more clues.

CMCMCMCMCM

_Another dead end._ Garcia sighed. She wanted to cry. Morgan was, well … Morgan. The relationship the two of them had was … transcendent. He was all hot male Adonis, and he loved flirting with her. Would she ever hear him call her baby girl again?

A feeling of dread passed through her. She told herself that it was because of the disruption to her life, to the team. She did not like change, but part of her knew it was more. Part of her had distinctly un-friendship-like feelings for her Chocolate Thunder Stallion.

Dammit, she wasn't ready to give up the possibility of someday. Once again, she focused her mind on the computer in front of her. This unsub could not be completely off the grid. If he had any electronic signature, even a doodle at the hind end of cyberspace, she would find it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all, **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

**-Ihli**

Chapter 8

Six Months had passed since Morgan had disappeared. There had been no new victims and no sign of Morgan. Garcia's squeal could be heard all the way in the bull pen. "Eureka!"

The team gathered in the conference room.

"What did you find?" JJ asked.

"I think the unsub is former Doctor Emmanuel Cavender. He used to work at Holy Cross Hospital. He was their top surgeon. He was fired nine months ago for performing unnecessary surgery, and get this, he did this without the patients consent, especially transplants. The hospital hushed it up and settled with the patients. Cavender lost his license to practice medicine."

"Why didn't we hear about this before?" Hotch bit out.

Garcia's fingers whirled over her keyboard. "Part of the settlement with the patients was that all records were sealed."

Hotch spoke without thought. "Then how did you access them?"

"Do you really want to know?" Garcia smirked.

Hotch's eyebrows flew to his hairline. "No."

Prentiss turned to Garcia. "Do you have an address on Cavender?"

"No," Garcia shook her head. Frustration laced her voice. "He dropped off the grid. He liquidated his accounts, sold his house, and cancelled his credit cards. The guy was loaded. He could live the high life for years off the cash he took out. "

"There has to be some way to track him. Reid, comb through Cavender's life. See if you can get anything from that." Hotch ordered. "Garcia, keep looking. Living completely off the grid and doing what he is doing is almost impossible. He would need medical supplies that might need to be special ordered. See what you can find out."

The search was painstaking, but the team never gave up. Garcia outdid herself researching medical equipment vendors and large orders.

At first it seemed hopeless. No large orders were made outside of hospitals. No one person made a series of small orders. But she noticed several small orders went to several different people in the Virginia, DC, and Maryland area.

She started checking the backgrounds on these people. They each had large cash accounts in the bank and very minimal backgrounds. Although the accounts were at different banks, they had all been opened within a single week. The week after Cavender dropped out of view.

She brought this information to the team and they followed up with the banks, getting copies of each person's signature.

Reid was the one who studied the hand writing on each and declared that the signatures were most likely done by the same person.

They started checking the addresses these people had given. There were various PO Boxes, but finally the unsub made a mistake. He had put one of the names on the deed for a house in Baltimore.

None of the profilers knew what they would find as they surrounded the house and entered. They cleared room after room until they arrived at a locked door.

One battering ram later, and there was Morgan, strapped to a bed, but something was strange. His abdomen looked oddly distended.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys. There's a release for the restraints outside the door."

Spencer looked around and found a lever, pulling it to release Morgan.

Morgan rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing. "Did you get him?" His eyes gleamed with hope.

Hotch's famous glare was on full wattage. "He wasn't here."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "Shit, he must have seen you coming."

Reid stepped closer to his friend, eyes drawn to his stomach. "Are you okay?"

Morgan ran a hand across his stomach. "I'll fine. This'll keep. Let's get this SOB."

The FBI hustled to clear out and make the scene look untouched, but the unsub never returned.

"Let's get you to the hospital. What happened?" Hotch asked gesturing at Morgan's belly.

Morgan shook his head. "I don't need a hospital."

Rossi pointed to his stomach. "But, that can't be good."

"It's fine. I'm…" Morgan looked down at the bulge, running his hand over it, looking melancholy.

"I'm…"

"It's okay, Morgan. Just tell us." Reid said in a gentle voice.

"I'm…pregnant." Morgan was glad he braced himself for all of the gasps.

"Victim five's uterus." Reid stated.

Morgan's eyes widened. "What?"

Prentiss explained. "One of the victims had her uterus removed, we couldn't figure out why."

Anger painted Morgan's face. "She's dead."

Rossi answered. "No, she's alive, he let her go."

A thousand emotions crossed Morgan's face, confusion, anger, happiness. "I have her uterus, inside me. She must be the … mother."

Rossi placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Let's get you to the hospital, I bet we can remove it."

A deep growl emanated from Morgan's chest. "Back off."

"What?" Rossi's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

Morgan took a step back, up to the footboard of the bed that had been his while captive and assumed a defensive stance. "Back off. No one is removing her."

"Her?" Spencer eyes widened.

"I've seen the ultrasound; it's a girl. She's my daughter, and she's fine where she is."

Rossi shook his head. "Morgan, you can't be serious. You can't carry a baby to term."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

Morgan agreed to go get checked out and have a full work up. Prentiss arranged for him to be attended by her OBGYN, Dr. Chilla.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all, **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

**-Ihli**

Chapter 9

Morgan paced around the examination room at the OBGYN practice waiting for the Doctor to arrive. He had already peed on a stick and checked his weight, reporting the uninspiringly large number to the perky but supportive nurse. Would he ever get his rock hard abs back?

The room was a combination of a standard Doctor's office, with an examination table covered in paper, and a small sitting room. There was a comfy green couch in a corner. Issues of _Pregnancy Today_ and _Baby Talk_ were on a side table.

One wall had a picture of a woman shown from the neck down nursing a child. His eyes were drawn to the picture. Underneath the picture it said. _Nursing may not be right for every mother, but it is right for every child. _Would he be able to do that? If his body could, he had to try.

A knock sounded at the door and then it opened admitting a woman with grey streaked hair. "Hello Agent Morgan, I'm Dr. Chilla. I have to admit, you're my first male patient."

Morgan tried to smile but knew it came out as more of a grimace. "Hi Doc, thanks for taking the time to see me."

Dr. Chilla gestured to the couch. "Have a seat. Why don't you start by telling me how the pregnancy has been going so far."

Morgan bounced on his toes a few times before settling onto the soft cushions. "The … unsub who caused this had a strong interest in it working. He made sure I ate healthy food, got exercise, and vitamins. He gave me exams weekly checking the heart rate and ultrasounds bi-weekly." A shiver of disgust ran up his spine as he remembered the unsub's hands on him.

Dr. Chilla nodded as she made some notes in a file.

Morgan was startled to realize his hand had moved to his stomach. "The first few weeks were the toughest because of the surgery to implant … everything. He said he couldn't give me pain killers because they would hurt the baby."

"Have you felt the baby move?"

"Oh yes, the little girl has her daddy's legs. She could kick in doors." Pride washed through Morgan.

The doctor smiled. "Okay, I'm going to do the exam now. There are gowns in the corner if you could change, opening in the front. Is there anyone you would like in the room with us?"

Morgan's brows drew together. "For what?"

Doctor Chilla stood. "For your comfort. Many pregnant … women have their partner here. I know this is a special case, but I thought you might want someone for support and I know your team is out in the waiting room.

Morgan thought about that. It would be nice to have someone else in here. His first thought was his favorite tech goddess, Garcia. She would ooo and ahh and squeal with glee.

"Penelope Garcia." It was out of his mouth before he could think too much, but he knew it was the right call.

"I'll get her while you change." The doctor walked out of the room, closing the door.

CMCMCMCMCM

Garcia followed the Doctor back into the room. "Hey, Chocolate Thunder."

Morgan glanced at her and then looked down at his belly. "Hey. Will you sit with me?"

Garcia sat next to Morgan and took his hand in hers.

"I'm going to start by doing an external examination." She placed her hands on Morgan's stomach and lightly palpitated. Then she took a measuring tape and measured the size of the baby bump.

"This is pretty amazing. The size is tracking perfectly. It looks like the surgery was a bit off center though. The uterus is a little tilted."

Morgan's eyes locked on Dr. Chilla's. "Is that a problem?"

The Doctor patted his hand. "Well, I can't be positive since this is a first, but I shouldn't think so."

Then she opened the gown and squeezed some cold gel on Morgan's stomach. He hissed as the cool liquid hit him.

"Sorry about that." Her wry smile told him she had said that many times.

Then she took a probe from the machine and pressed it lightly against his stomach, moving it around.

"I see one baby."

In all, the ultrasound took about twenty minutes. The heart rate was good and growth was on target. Everything looked surprisingly normal.

"This is amazing," Garcia's eyes were glued to the little girl swimming around on the screen.

Wiping the probe to clean off the gel, the Doctor shut down the machine. "Everything seems to be in order. I assume you realize this will be a cesarean birth."

"I figured. I don't have any … hole big enough to accommodate that."

"You would be surprised how many of my patients say that, but in your case, that is correct." Morgan liked the way her eyes crinkled in the corners as she spoke. "We probably want to do it a bit early. If your water broke and you went into labor, it wouldn't have enough of an exit and could end up recoiling on her. I'm thinking right at thirty seven weeks.

Morgan stared for a moment, mouth open. Would that be a risk to his baby? "Isn't that too early?"

The doctor shook her head as she stood. "No, that's considered term."

"Oh, ah, okay."

Walking towards the door, the Doctor turned to ask one last question. "Agent Morgan, are you sure he wasn't giving you any other medication to keep you from rejecting the transplant?"

"He could have hid it, but I had no reason to suspect he did. I was completely in his power."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all, **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

**-Ihli**

Chapter 10

After the exam Morgan met the rest of the team out in the waiting room. Every one stood as he entered with Garcia.

He looked down at his belly and placed his hand over the bump. "Hotch, he'll want the baby back. We aren't safe."

Hotch frowned. "You think he'll try to take you."

Morgan knew it wasn't a question. It fit the profile. "Yes, or he'll wait and try for the baby, he doesn't really care about me, but he will want proof of the birth from me."

Garcia's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

Morgan took her arm. "This baby is the proof of his delusions that he is God. He won't give up on that."

Hotch put his cell phone to his ear. "I'll arrange for protection for you until we catch him, but he seems to have disappeared."

Morgan's lips turned down at the corners. "He's a doctor and is comfortable with hospitals. We need to be careful when the baby is born. He won't get my daughter."

Reid tapped Hotch's elbow. "Hotch, I think we should stay with him, or have him stay with us."

Hotch turned to his lover. "We'll make sure he's protected. We could even put him in a safe house."

Reid's head moved from side-to-side. "No, that's not all that I'm worried about. Morgan is pregnant due to an unknown surgery. I don't think he should be alone. He may need help."

Morgan watched the exchange. "Reid, man, it's nice of you to offer …"

Hotch looked at Reid for a moment. A silent communication passed between them. "Reid's right, you shouldn't be alone. You need more than body guards, you need friends. I assume you would prefer to be at your own home. I know Garcia says your dog's missed you."

Morgan placed his hands on his hips. "Yes. I would."

"We'll work it out." Gesturing to the door, Hotch walked out with the team following.

The team decided to take shifts so that Morgan always had a visitor in his guest room.

CMCMCMCMCM

Although he was grounded from the field for the length of the pregnancy, Dr. Chilla authorized him for work as long as his health stayed in the normal range. He spent every free moment looking for leads on the unsub.

The team was called into the conference room to discuss a new case. Morgan waddled with Reid to join the group and give his expertise even though he would be staying behind.

The meeting had just begun when Morgan stood. "Excuse me guys, I need to go to the bathroom … again."

Reid grinned. "Really you just went eight minutes ago."

"You try having a bowling ball sleeping on your bladder while being force fed eight glasses of water a day."

CMCMCMCMCM

When Morgan returned to the table, he found his food had arrived, a chicken Caesar salad with no dressing.

Reid looked over at Morgan. "I never thought I'd see the day where you ate like that."

"Hey, I eat healthy."

Reid eyebrows flew up. "No dressing?"

Morgan ducked his head. "It could have raw eggs in it. Besides you barely eat at all."

Reid rolled his eyes. "This is not about me."

Morgan's face fell. "I worry. When the unsub controlled my diet, it sucked. Chicken, spinach, brown rice. It was boring food but so good for the baby. Now, it's my choice. I just don't want to screw her up."

"You won't Morgan. Women do this every day. You are consulting with an OBGYN."

"I know. I just miss kicking back with a beer. Dammit. I shouldn't have said kicking." Morgan's shirt popped forward as if it had a mind of its own. "Little lady, my bladder is not a soccer ball. Dammit, now I have to go to the bathroom … again … shut your mouth Reid."

Morgan stomped off to the men's room. As he walked she pushed out again, and he couldn't help the smile that lit his face. She was in there and saying hello.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all,**

**I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review this story. It's definitely not my usual. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

Chapter 11

Morgan paced back and forth in the conference room in the hospital waddling just a little. They had chosen this as a neutral location.

"Sit down, Derek." His mother ordered.

When the door started to open, Morgan sat hiding his belly behind the large conference room table.

Amy Sellers entered, one hand darker than her extremely fair skin, and scanned the room until her eyes rested on Hotch. "Why have I been called here? Is it about the case, Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch gestured for her to take a seat. "Yes. Please let me introduce you to Agent Morgan, a member of my team and his mother, Fran Morgan."

"Hello." Amy said the word slowly eyeing Fran.

"Ms. Sellers. Agent Morgan is more than a member of my team. He was also a victim to the same unsub."

Seller's hand flew to her mouth. Morgan cringed inside. He knew this was necessary, but this would be a horrible shock.

Hotch paused a beat. "Agent Morgan also had a transplant like your hand."

Amy looked back and forth from Hotch to Morgan. "Why are you telling me this? Does he have my hand?"

Morgan watched as Hotch's face remained carefully neutral. The baby chose that moment to punch out. _In a moment sweetie._

Hotch continued. "No… There is no easy way to say this. He … has your uterus."

If the situation weren't so serious, her expression would have been comical. Her eyes bugged out, and her mouth dropped open. The facial expressions were almost exaggerated. "My uterus?" she squeaked.

"Yes, and there's more." Morgan said as he stood. "The unsub ensured I was pregnant."

Sellers just stared for a moment. Her eyes twin moons, but also Morgan could swear he saw a look of satisfaction on her face.

Her words tumbled out in a rush. "So this child is mine."

Hotch answered. "Yours and his. Yes. The DNA tests confirm this."

"Do you know what it is?" Amy clasped her hands together, almost like she was praying. "A boy or a girl?"

Morgan looked her in the eyes. "It's a girl."

Her whole face lit up. "My … My daughter."

Something twisted inside Morgan's gut, and it wasn't due to the baby. This was his daughter, too, dammit. But, he realized, it did take two people to make a baby. "Yes, our daughter."

Amy's eyes widened again, and she leaned forward. "I … I want to raise her."

Morgan's hands clenched. _She will not cut me out. _"I understand. I'm sure we can work something out, but she's mine too."

Amy turned to look at Morgan. "Do you have a wife?"

Confusion washed over Morgan. What was she driving at? "No."

Amy nodded once. "So we can parent her together."

Cautious relief washed through Morgan as he rubbed his stomach. "I'd like that."

Amy's raised her darker hand reaching for Morgan. "Can I … can I say hello?"

"Um … sure."

Amy walked around the table and placed her hand on Morgan's abdomen. The baby had quieted during the conversation and didn't add anything.

Amy looked at Morgan's stomach as she spoke. "I always wanted children. The more the merrier. They're a gift from God. You have made that gift possible for me even after..."

The skin on the back of Morgan's neck prickled hearing Amy talk about God. The unsub thought he was God.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all,**

**I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review this story. It's definitely not my usual. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

Chapter 12

Morgan walked on the treadmill at the gym. Although he realized calling this walking was generous. He waddled. He had prided himself on how fit his body was, but now he was huge. His center of balance was off, and he was tired, so tired. He just wanted to sleep, but he walked. Slow and steady so that he didn't trip and fall over his own feet. The doctor assured him this was all normal … for a woman.

He had gotten used to the stares at the gym when people saw his stomach, realized he was the one from the news. At least, he told himself he was used to it. The truth was, sometimes he felt like a freak. He'd even been called a fag. It was just so wrong. He didn't swing that way, but that wasn't the point. People had a right to be themselves. Period. Bigots. And the flashbacks from Buford didn't help.

Then there was the irony, that he was pregnant because of surgery, not his lifestyle.

Eyes followed him as he went and grabbed a shower and dressed. Then he drove to meet Amy. They had a busy schedule. They would look at two daycare centers and meet with the owner of a family day care.

They had already looked at a few. Amy was favoring a daycare at a local church that emphasized good Christian values.

He met Amy, and they went in. The daycare director was cordial and barely flinched when she realized who Morgan was. She took them to the infant room. A few babies were sleeping in individual cribs. Another was crawling over to a toy that he picked up and popped in his mouth. One of the caregivers, an older lady, was changing a diaper while talking to the screaming infant. Another caregiver was giving a bottle to the baby in her arms.

The room had a sort of organized chaos to it that seemed to be typical of infant care.

"You provide the bottles. So we can work with breast milk or formula."

Morgan was still trying to wrap his head around the concept of nursing a baby. Dr. Chilla assured him that he was already producing colostrum and would be able to breast feed. Would he really be able to add pumping milk for a day care into his daily routine?

They finished the tour of the center. It was hard to imagine his daughter passing through all the stages represented by the different rooms: infant, toddler, and preschool.

They thanked the director and headed for the next appointment.

CMCMCMCMCM

Morgan walked into the exam room with his mother. Part of him wished she wasn't here. What was he, six? But most of him was glad he didn't need to go through this alone. How did single women do this without support?

"There's something we need to discuss, Derek."

Derek's chest tightened. Was there a problem with the baby? Had some of the myriad blood tests turned up some anomaly? His mother's hand tightened on his shoulder as he answered. "Yes, Doctor."

"When I perform the caesarian section, I also plan to do a hysterectomy."

"What? The baby's okay?"

The doctor gave a reassuring smile, one that said, "Just like any expecting mother."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Yes, she's doing fine. But I need to discuss this surgery. I'm going to remove the uterus in your body."

Morgan looked at the Doctor in surprise. He had not considered that. "What if I wanted to keep it?"

She frowned, her brows furrowed as she took a moment. "It would cause several complications. Eventually, it would start to prepare for another baby. Since the cervix isn't connected in the usual fashion, the menses would have no way of getting out. I suppose we could perform a gender-reassignment type surgery to allow that."

A shudder rippled through Morgan. No one was messing with that part of his body. "No. No thank you doctor. I was just curious. Of course, we'll remove it, and it makes sense not to cut me open twice."

"You will need to have help caring for the baby; this is major surgery."

Fran addressed the Doctor. "What am I? I may be old, but I'm here."

Derek patted his mom's back and rubbed his hand up and down once. "I know, mom. Can you really stay the duration?"

Fran shook her head. "Of course, and Amy will help."

"Amy?" The Doctor looked perplexed.

Morgan wondered if he should bring Amy to one of these appointments. She said she wanted to be there for the birth. "The biological mother."

"Ah. I forgot you determined who she was."

"My team will also help. We might have to pry my baby from my baby girl's hands." Derek smirked as he imagined the love Garcia would heap upon his child.

"Derek, your sisters each want in as well." Fran reminded. "I think it's safe to say we have this covered."

"Excellent." Dr. Chilla gestured for Morgan to lie down so she could proceed with the exam.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all,**

**Sorry I'm late posting this next installment. Since there are only three chapters left I have decided to post all three tonight. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

Chapter 13

The day of the caesarian section dawned. FBI personal were stationed throughout the hospital.

Morgan walked down the hall with Garcia. "Baby girl, thanks for coming with me."

Garcia turned to Derek with an excited expression on her face, then paused. "Derek Morgan, are you crying?"

Morgan wiped his face with the back of his hand. "A little. The hormones."

A nurse led Morgan to a private room where he changed into a hospital gown then he was wheeled to the pre-op section in maternity. The feeling of familiarity as the IV was put in made Derek shiver with memories of the unsub. Was the man close? Soon the fluid entered his body to prepare it for the epidural.

After half an hour, the anesthesiologist, Dr. Frederick, came in and had Morgan lie on his side. Morgan felt the prick of the needle and then a little pain as the tube was fed in.

A cool feeling ran down his back and slowly he started to feel numb from the stomach down. He looked away as a catheter was fed in.

Then he was brought to the OR.

In addition to Dr. Chilla and Dr. Frederick, there was also a surgical nurse from the maternity ward and Garcia and Amy dressed in surgical scrubs. Standing on the side of the room was a Neonatologist Doctor and nurse on standby to check the baby. They assured Morgan this was not unusual. It was often done if there was any suspicion of issues. A male giving birth to a baby seemed like a time to take the extra precautions.

"This is amazing, Derek," Amy eyes glowed. "A new life." She took his left hand in her mismatched hands and held it.

The doctors worked quickly and efficiently and soon, the small miracle was lifted from him. The neonatologist whisked the baby off to the side to a warmer, and he and the nurse started checking her over calculating her Apgar score and cleaning her up.

continued to work with Morgan, performing the hysterectomy and closing up the surgical site.

After a few minutes they brought the little girl over to her father and mother, and Derek held his daughter for the first time.

She was six pounds four ounces and 19 inches long. She had the blue eyes of all newborns and rose-brown skin. Her arms and legs were still curled in as if she were still inside. She had not yet discovered all the room she was now allowed.

Doctor Chilla encouraged him to lay the child on his bare chest. He had been shocked at the suggestion, but they said the skin-to-skin contact would help with the bonding, especially if he nursed the baby.

Morgan was self-conscious about nursing; it was another way he was different from other men. But, with the precious little one on his chest, her mouth making sucking motions as little goaty noises escaped her throat. He knew he had to try.

The nurse helped him position the baby's head. It took a few tries as they teased her mouth open and tried to get her to latch on but eventually she succeeded. He little lips clamped on, and she started to suck for all she was worth and after a few tries she fell into a suck, swallow.

"Aw, she's a champ." Garcia enthused.

Rightness and peace washed over Morgan as he held the young baby in his arms. This was his daughter. His flesh and blood. She was a miracle. Not the miracle the unsub thought of. But who could not look into the eyes of a new born and not see that God was still active on this earth.

Protectiveness enveloped him. She was his. The unsub would not have her. He was a sick bastard. How could something so wonderful have come from something so horrible?

Reluctantly, he handed her over to Amy. He knew Amy was her mother, and it was her right, but it was hard to let her go. He still felt connected to her.

Amy cupped her head and cooed at her. "He did it. You're here, and you're perfect. A true blessing. Let's name her Ceri. It means: Fair, blessed poetry."

Normally Morgan would have thought it odd to have such a religious name given the unsub and the baby's origins, but somehow in that moment, blessing was right.

"Ceri. I like it. Ceri Morgan."

Soon Ceri was whisked away for her vitamin K shot, and her blood work while Morgan was taken to his room in maternity.

CMCMCMCMCM

It was strange being alone in his room. Truly alone for the first time in nine months. Ceri was out, and once again, his stomach hurt. This time from the surgery that had birthed her and removed the uterus inside.

His chest tightened as anxiety washed over him, where was Ceri? Had the unsub taken her?

A woman entered the room.

"I just saw her, and she looks perfect."

Who was this woman, she looked vaguely familiar. Why was she talking about Ceri?

"I'm sorry … you are?"

"I apologize. I'm Dr. Clark, your pediatrician. We met a month ago when you interviewed me."

Understanding dawned. "Sorry Doc, this whole thing has been overwhelming."

"No problem. As I was saying, she looks perfect. I hear she has already nursed once. Please bring her in for a checkup with me the day after she is released from the hospital."

"Will do, Doc. Do you know when they are going to bring her to me?" His heart pounded; he wanted his child.

"It should be soon." Dr. Clark stood and headed for the door. She stopped and turned. "Make sure you get plenty of rest and drink lots of water for nursing."

"Will do."

Just as Morgan was about to page the nurse and demand his child, a cart rolled in with a clear bassinet on top. Ceri was asleep inside, wrapped snuggly in a perfect swaddle, a little pink cap on her head.

"Give her to me." Morgan, reached for his child and then winced from the discomfort.

"Mr. Morgan, you need to take it easy. You have just had major surgery, and it will take you time to recover." The nurse said, although she picked up the baby and laid her gently in Morgan's arms.

Morgan stared down at the warm sleeping bundle. This was it, his baby. Morgan took a moment to admire her caramel colored skin and her tiny nose. Her eyebrows were smoothed like she had just come from a salon. Morgan had the urge to unwrap her from the swaddle to count her fingers and toes.

Amy arrived a few minutes later. "Can I hold her?"

Morgan felt reluctant to let the baby out of his arms. This was his child, and no one was going to take her from him, but he knew he was being foolish. "Of course, you're her mother."

Amy took the baby into her arms and regarded the sleeping infant. "You are a gift from God, a true miracle. Derek, we have been truly blessed. You have been truly blessed. You have experienced something no other man has ever experienced. I envy you."

Morgan grimaced as the pain in his stomach throbbed. He wanted to reply in a thousand ways, but he could see that Amy loved this child and knew she would never have another. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, and a tear trickled down her face. He settled for, "Ceri is special."

"Derek, why are there so many FBI agents stationed around the hospital?" Amy never looked up from the loving gaze she bestowed on Ceri.

Morgan would have thought the answer was obvious. Amy never seemed to fear she would be taken again. Odd. "You don't need to worry about that. They are here to keep us safe."

She looked up at him. "Safe?"

Morgan met her eyes and stared for a moment. They seemed to glow with an inner confidence and serenity. "In case the unsub tries to get Ceri. So don't worry, they have us covered."

She turned her eyes back to Ceri. "We have no reason to fear. We are safe."

The reaction surprised Morgan. He was a trained agent, and his chest felt tight every time he thought about facing the unsub again. Amy had also been a victim. Shouldn't she be more afraid? Perhaps she was in denial.

Amy walked over to his bed. "Derek, you look so tired. You should sleep, your body needs to rest and recover."

"I … I am tired, but I want to be here for Ceri." He was filled with a strange mix of exhaustion, pain, and utter elation.

Amy rubbed his cheek. "I'm here. I'll watch her and wake you if she needs anything."

Derek's heart played a punishing rhythm. "But we need to keep an eye out …"

Smiling, Amy bent her head and kissed Ceri's cheek. "You said it yourself, the FBI agents are everywhere, and they will keep us safe. Besides what could you do right now; you can barely move. Rest."

Morgan fought it but he really was exhausted. He leaned back against the pillow. "Promise you'll wake me for the next feed."

Her head shook as a wry smile covered her face. "I promise."

Morgan's eyes drifted shut.

CMCMCMCM

Agent Washburn sat in a chair outside of Agent Morgan's hospital room. He looked up as the bassinet rolled out of the room, pushed by Amy.

"Afternoon, ma'am."

"Good afternoon, Agent."

Washburn stood. "Are we going for a walk? Let me call another agent to watch Agent Morgan's room."

Amy looked up from Ceri to meet Washburn's eyes with a perplexed look on her face. "Why? I'm just taking a stroll down the hall. You'll be able to see me the entire time."

Washburn seemed to think for a moment. "Are you sure? I'm happy to accompany you."

Her eyes widened, giving her a look of intense sincerity and innocence. "Just knowing you're here makes me feel safer."

Amy started down the long hall. Washburn could hear her singing to the small infant. As she approached the end of the corridor, Washburn waited for her to turn around, instead she rounded the corner.

He stood and started walking rapidly down the hall talking into his comm. "Ms. Sellars has just taken the baby out of sight. I need back up at Agent Morgan's room. He walked swiftly down the hall trying to keep his senses on Agent Morgan's room as well. When he reached the end, he turned to look without losing line of sight to Morgan's door.

He found the bassinet at the end of the hall, empty. He ran forward and looked inside, the baby's ankle identification lay in the middle. Amy was nowhere to be seen.

"Lock down the hospital. The baby and Amy are missing."

Within minutes the hall was filled with agents. Chatter filled their ears as sections of the hospital were searched.

Hotch arrived in time to hear a nurse speaking to Washburn.

"If a baby is removed from the ward, then the sensor in the anklet sets off an alarm. If it's cut, it sets off an alarm. It's supposed to be impossible to remove the anklet without cutting it. Unfortunately, we have seen some infants are able to wiggle out. Their feet are so tiny."

Washburn was beside himself, especially with Hotch's death glare pointed right at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all,**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

Chapter 14

Hotch sent Washburn back to Morgan's room with orders to keep eyes on the agent at all times. He would deal with the man later.

Questions started spinning through his mind as he listened to updates from the various teams searching the hospital.

Where were Amy and the baby? How had the unsub managed to subdue her without making any noise. Drugs seemed an obvious answer, but how were they moving through the hospital undetected. An unconscious woman with a baby would look suspicious and they were checking every patient.

When Rossi and the rest of the team arrived they started trading theories, profiling the man they knew to guess where he might be hiding or how he may have escaped. They had just started when Washburn rolled Morgan up in a wheel chair.

"Morgan, get back to bed." Hotch ordered.

Grimacing, Morgan stared down Hotch's death glare. "You're dreaming if you think I'm going to lie there while that delusional manic has my daughter and her mother."

Rossi looked at Morgan, his eyes narrowing. "He is delusional. He thinks he's God."

"What are you getting at?" Hotch asked.

Rossi looked at Hotch. "Have we checked the chapel?"

Hotch pressed his ear piece and checked in with the search team. "It's quiet, a man and a woman are praying."

"What if he didn't subdue Amy?" Rossi hypothesized. "What if she went with him willingly?"

"From her speech patterns, we can deduce that Amy is a woman of strong religious faith." Reid added.

JJ spoke next. "Her situation was different than all of the other victims."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "Son of a bitch, she's working with him."

Rossi added the final touch to his theory. "Or for him. She believes his delusions."

The team took off at a run heading for the chapel.

Hotch was first in with gun drawn. There was Amy staring adoringly at the unsub who had the baby in his hands lifted high overhead.

Cavender's voice resonated in an almost hypnotic cadence. "For I am about to create new heavens and a new earth; the former things shall not be remembered or come to mind. But be glad and rejoice forever in what I am creating."

Taking aim at the unsub, Hotch spoke with a voice filled with authority. "Cavender, put the baby down. There is no other way out of this chapel, much less the hospital."

Amy turned to face Hotch. "You don't get it, do you Agent Hotchner? You can't hurt him." The eyes that looked at him were slightly unfocused and filled with devotion.

Ceri woke up and started to make little goaty noises in the unsub's hands. He lowered her, cradling her in his arms.

He looked at Ceri. "Awake my little child? It's lovely to see the baby blue eyes I granted you. Be at peace." But Ceri continued to wriggle in his arms. "Put down your gun, my son. All is as I have ordained. I am the vine; you are the branches. Those who abide in me, and I in them bear much fruit because apart from me you can do nothing."

Hotch stepped in closer to allow Prentiss to enter.

"You're not God." Prentiss said.

"Oh, but I am. I have created life from nothing, from the barren wasteland of the vessel's body. In the beginning, I created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and my spirit was hovering over the waters. And I said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light."

Prentiss's head shook as her eyes narrowed, but her gun never wavered as Reid entered behind her.

Ceri began to move more vigorously, her mouth open, her head bobbing around, searching.

Reid tore his eyes from the baby and directed them at her captor. "That was from the New International Version, a popular choice. Perhaps you would prefer: In the beginning of God's preparing the heavens and the earth -the earth hath existed waste and void, and darkness [is] on the face of the deep, and the Spirit of God fluttering on the face of the waters, and God saith, `Let light be;' and light is, which is from Young's Literal Translation."

Reid cocked his head to one side. "Or Perhaps the Orthodox Jewish Bible, In the beginning Elohim created hashomayim (the heavens, Himel) and haaretz (the earth). And the earth was tohuvavohu (without form, and void); and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Ruach Elohim was hovering upon the face of the waters. And Elohim said, Let there be light: and there was light."

Reid moved in closer. "But of course, this is a translation. You would have no issue with the original Hebrew: "be·re·shitba·rae·lo·himetha·sha·ma·yimve·'et ha·'a·retz. ve·ha·'a·retzha·ye·tahto·huva·vo·huve·cho·shechal-pe·neite·ho·vmve·ru·ache·lo·himme·ra·che·fetal-pe·neiham·ma·yim. vai·yo·mere·lo·himye·hio·vrvay·hi-o·vr."

The unsub's eyes narrowed and darkened. "Do not trifle with me."

Reid's voice was calm. "I was merely pointing out that anyone with a good memory can quote scripture. It doesn't make them divine."

A smile graced the unsub's face. "Very true it does not, but the evidence is in my arms. She would not have been born if not for me. I made life."

"You rearranged the parts." Reid's head shook. "Granted that was genius, but you didn't make anything."

"Infidel! Heretic!" Amy screamed at Reid.

Cavender turned to Amy, shifting Ceri to his right arm, he smoothed Amy's hair with his left hand. "Peace, child. They will not risk this precious blessing, and they will allow me to leave for her sake."

Amy's head bowed. "Yes, Lord."

Cavender met Hotch's eyes. "We will leave this place now."

"We're not letting you leave. You'll pay for what you've done." Rossi spoke calmly as he entered the room.

Cavender smiled softly at the elder profiler. "I have done what was ordained from the beginning."

Just then, Ceri let out a frustrated wail, bobbing her head more than ever against the unsub.

"Quiet, child. I command it. "As the unsub looked down, distracted by the crying baby, Prentiss reached forward and snatched her from his arms. Amy moved to grab Ceri back, but Reid tripped her, and she fell sprawling, a yelp escaping her lips.

Cavender also lunged for the baby, a snarl issuing forth. "She's mine."

From the doorway, Morgan spoke. "No, she's mine." His finger depressed the trigger, and the bullet slammed into the unsub's leg. "No one screws with my child. Prentiss, bring the baby to me, she's hungry."

Prentiss handed over the child, and Morgan proceeded to nurse her while the rest of the team took Cavender and his accomplice into custody.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**Title:** **Divine Intervention**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/MPreg**

**Pairing: No pairing for story, Hotch/Reid established.**

**Summary: Morgan is missing and the unsub has very special plans for him. (M-Preg/No pairing/Established Hotch/Reid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello all,**

**This is the final chapter. Thanks for taking the journey with me.**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for the push to write this story and for Beta'ing it. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

Chapter 15

Twelve weeks had passed since Cavender and Amy had been taken into custody. Derek Morgan was fully healed from his surgery. Tomorrow would be the end of his maternity leave, and he would return to the BAU.

He sat rocking in his nursing chair with Ceri asleep on the nursing pillow, having just popped off. Derek gazed down at his precious daughter. Tomorrow would be a rough day. She had been his constant companion through sleepless nights, growth spurts, spit up, and loving snuggles.

He gazed at his young daughter; her skin the color of caramel, and he focused on the rise and fall of her chest. She was here, safe, and alive.

Some days he was close to a panic. He was a single dad with a three month old infant. But he knew the team had his back. Penelope Garcia and JJ's husband Will both would take turns watching Ceri when he was on a case. Seeing his "baby girl" hold his baby girl was a transcendent experience. She just looked so right in Garcia's arms.

He found the best day care in Quantico, and his mother and sisters each had plans to spend time helping out. So he knew that somehow, he would get through.

He looked down at her little sleeping form and placed a finger in her tiny hand. She had grown so much in the three months since her birth. She was on target for her age in both weight and height.

She was so precious. She really was a blessing, even if her conception had been a nightmare. They had so much to look forward to: her first word, her first step, her first day of school.

Life was sweet. It was time to move forward.

CMCMCMCMCM

Morgan arrived early at the BAU that morning. He had been so worried about leaving Ceri at the daycare that he arrived when they opened and had spent some time just watching her with the caregivers in her room.

When she seemed content having fallen asleep after a bottle of his expressed milk, he headed for work.

It was strange getting in so early, but stranger still, there was Reid at his desk, no coffee in sight. Reid was not a morning person. Morgan glanced up at Hotch's office, but it was dark and unoccupied.

"Pretty boy? Why you here so early? And no coffee?"

Reid didn't move.

"Reid?"

"Huh? Oh…I just had to check something. I'm gonna head out and get some joe."

"Okay." _Since when did Reid call coffee joe?_

Morgan shook his head and headed for his office. He knew the perfect place to hang Ceri's photo. He stowed the pump bag in a corner for later use and sat at his desk, ready to work.

The End

**A/N**

**Thanks again for reading. This was a challenging story to write. It amazes me how hard it is to remember the details of pregnancy once it's over. They say it's on purpose or you would never do it again. It was fun to use those experiences in this story.**

**Next up for me, I am working on a Hotch/Reid BDSM piece called Caramel's Lollipop. It's much more like my usual fare, very smutty. **

**Then I will probably work on the sequel to Chosen Mate. I promise. I've gotten lots of requests for this and I have plans. **

**Finally, at some point, there will be another story in the Reality TV series which in some sense is a sequel to this but will be Hotch/Reid focused. I left a little teaser for it at the end of this story. The story is tentatively called Split Personality.**


End file.
